


Trick or Treat

by Spazatron



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: BARELY background benverly but it’s mentioned, Dad Eddie kaspbrak, Dad Richie Tozier, Halloween, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, candy stealers, i wrote this at 1:30 am, so fucking much, stanlon mention if you squint, they’re old and they love eachother and their kids very much, tired dads go trick or treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazatron/pseuds/Spazatron
Summary: I dunno, just a Halloween reddie oneshot where they take their kids trick or treating, Richies a grumpy little bitch for like a second, they have fun tho so





	Trick or Treat

It was Halloween and Richie and Eddie were in their shared bathroom doing the girls makeup, they had already gotten Freddy dressed up in his Duck costume and just had to get Amelia and Katelyn into theirs, Amelia was going as Lydia Deetz while Katelyn would be Wednesday Addams. 

Richie was struggling to braid Katelyn’s hair as the ten year old would squirm every minute, Eddie was trying to keep a steady hand as he lined Amelia’s eyes once he was finished he smiled at the girl and helped her off the counter “don’t touch your eyes Alright sweetheart? You’ll get black everywhere” Amelia nodded and slipped her glasses on, Eddie had refused to let her get contacts for her costume, “thank you dad!” The girl quickly hugged Eddie and then left the room to finish preparing for Halloween. Eddie smiled softly and turned his attention to Richie’s struggling “hey Katelyn? Sweetie think you can try and hold still?” Eddie cooed to their daughter as she nodded sheepishly, wringing her hands in her lap “sorry dad..” Richie finally finished the girls braids and smiled with satisfaction “there you go pumpkin, all done” 

Katelyn beamed as she rushed to turn around and look at her self in the mirror “thank you daddy!” “Welcome sweetie, go finish getting ready me and your dad have to get in our costumes too” Katelyn then nodded and ran to her room. Eddie hummed, leaning his head on Richies shoulder “I didn’t think it would take this long to get ready this year” “me either” Richie sighed softly and moved his hand to eddies hip “we’ve still have all that walking to do too” Eddie nodded tiredly “I got the wagon out for Freddy to sit in, I can’t carry him the whole time” “I wouldn’t expect you to hon” Richie pecked eddies lips and slipped away to get into his costume which was an angel to go along with eddies devil, it wasn’t exactly anything too elaborate just white jeans and white undershirt and then a Hawaiian shirt with little angel halos and wings on them, Richie also had a halo headband on his head and a pair of tiny wings on his back. 

Richie took only about ten minutes to get dressed and waited for Eddie on their bed, he checked the time on his phone and sighed “Eds we’ve gotta get a move on, almost done?” “Yeah rich! Give me a second” Eddie had on a pair of black cuffed pants and then a red polo, Eddie completed the look with some boots a devil tail in his belt loop, devil wings and then two shiny horns on his head, he looked less tired then he had previously, the excitement of Halloween finally catching up with him. Richie walked across the room to quickly peck eddies lips before ushering them to the living room “you look great Eds” Eddie hummed and squeezed Richie’s hand “you too Rich, now go get the girls and wait outside I’ve got to get Freddy” Richie nodded and herded their daughters to wait out on the sidewalk telling them some story about one of the losers Halloween’s to keep them from running off excitedly to start trick or treating, Eddie soon joined them with Freddy in his duck costume, his eyes still shut as he’d just woken up from his nap, Eddie placed him in the wagon and the group started on their candy patrol. 

They were two hours in when they had so much candy that Richie had to carry their bags for them, Amelia and Katelyn would occasionally run ahead causing Eddie squawk at them about how they had to stay in their sight. “Y’know I kinda get why none of our parents really went with us trick or treating when we were their age” Richie had mentioned while the girls were up at a door “yeah? Why’s that?” “Cause they didn’t want to have to carry all our shit without having any fun themselves” Richie had one pillowcase full of candy over his shoulder, the other one being used by the girls. 

“oh shut up, you know you’re enjoying watching them have fun ” Eddie elbowed Richie’s side and smiled softly “besides I know that if we let them go alone you’d be just as worried about them as I would” Richie didn’t answer and simply slipped his free hand into Eddies, changing the subject “have you talked to anyone today? Stan? Bev?” “Mhm, Ben and Bev are at a Halloween party and stan said he and mike are passing out candy” “and bill?” “Bill said he was sleeping through Halloween” Richie chuckled “he probably left a bowl out on his porch” Amelia and Katelyn then came running up, waving around two full sized KitKats “daddy! Dad! Look what we got” Eddie beamed at their girls and had the group start walking “that’s nice girls” “I’m so excited to eat all of our candy tonight!” “Katelyn you know you can’t have too much tonight you’ll get sick” Eddie chastised his daughter “Aw Eds that’s the whole point of Halloween, eating so much candy that you blow chunks” “ew gross daddy don’t say that” Amelia grimaced at the phrase. “Rich, if she vomits you’re cleaning it up” “not fair eds, not fair at all”. 

They kept trick or treating for another hour or so before they returned back home, the girls trading candy in the living room and Eddie putting Freddy down for the night, the excitement of riding around in his wagon having finally died down, the family was up for thirty minutes before the girls were sent to bed, their candy confiscated and being held in richie and eddies room where they were currently stealing small amounts while cuddled in bed, costumes long forgotten by that point “best thing about Halloween as a parent is stealing your kids shit” “we’re not taking too much Richie, that would just be mean” “I know Eds,I know...did you have fun tonight?” Eddie looked up at his husband from his resting spot on his chest and smiled “yeah, it was nice doing Halloween again feels like I haven’t done it in years, kids make it fun too” Richie nodded softly and pecked eddies forehead “you were right earlier, I love trick or treating with the kids, watching them be happy makes me happy too...and I get to walk around with you all night” rich smiled sweetly and pulled Eddie closer to his side by his hip. 

Eddie took the bag of candy between them and leaned over to place it on the floor “if you do that stupid shit tomorrow morning where you tell them we ate all their candy, I’m filing for divorce” Richie gasped dramatically “Eds as If I would ever do such a traumatic thing” Eddie glared at richie skeptically “Alright yeah I was thinking of doing that but I swear I won’t” Eddie rolled his eyes and turned the lamp on the night stand off “good night rich” “night Eds”.


End file.
